


Overclocking and Clocking Out

by LunaD11



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Whump, no beta we die like men, overheating prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaD11/pseuds/LunaD11
Summary: Connor overheats, Hank has to do something before his partner melts from the inside out.





	Overclocking and Clocking Out

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I've embraced ficlets my writing has more than doubled for things. I've been using the notes app on my phone for the majority of my DBH works and it is honestly surprising how often you can write when you're not using the computer. Hope my readers are as impatient as I am, sometimes you just want the angst without several chapters of fluff.

“Hurry, you’re letting the cold air in!” Hank bellowed as Connor closed the door after them. Hank shivered as he took off his scarf and and jacket, hanging them on the stand nearby. “Nothing like coming back to a warm home with a few fresh beers and nothing to do.” Hank’s face was flushed, not only from the cold air but also from a few drinks he had at the bar after work. Connor himself had started to feel flushed. His body seemed to work overtime today, a few of his systems overclocking.   
  
Hank set the bag of beer down on the kitchen table. “You alright Connor? You seem a bit slower today.” Connor blinked a few times before joining Hank in the kitchen.   
  
“I think I’m alright. My systems are just working harder for some reason,” Hank opened up one of the bottles as his partner explained, “I hadn’t noticed it before because of the cold but my internal temperatures are much higher than normal.”   
  
Without hesitation Hank placed the back of his hand on Connor’s forehead. “Hmm, yeah I’d say you have a robo fever.”  
  
Connor tilted his head, lifting an eyebrow at Hank. “Hank, robots don’t get fevers. It might be a hardware error, I’ll have to run a diagnostic.” Connor turned to sit at the couch. Soon after Hank joined him, beer in hand. He watched his partner for a few moments as the LED on his temple cycled yellow hypnotically. Hank spotted Sumo in the corner, he hadn’t spent much time with him the last couple days, and the large dark eyes staring up at him from where he laid made the guilt rise up in him. _Stupid puppy dog eyes. Just like Connor._   
  
“Alright, come here you big sappy baby.” Hank motioned to the dog, who wasted no time in darting over to his owner, tail wagging frantically as he laid his boxy head in Hank’s lap. Hank flipped on the TV, absentmindedly petting the dogs head as he channel surfed. He wasn’t sure how long it had been, but he soon realized it was a lot warmer than usual. He fanned himself for a moment before remembering Connor’s problem. The LED was now blinking, Connor’s expression tight. He reached over to feel Connor’s face.   
  
“Ow, Jesus!” It was like touching a car hood in the summer heat. Hank opted for the shoulder instead. “Hey, Connor! You’re gonna burn right through the furniture at this rate.” The lieutenant shook him, Connor’s eyes fluttering in response. His eyes were unfocused, his movements difficult.   
  
“My apologies, the problem ended up being a lot more serious than I anticipated.”  
  
Hank’s heart skipped a beat. “More serious? Well how much more?”  
  
“If I don’t fix this before my temperatures rise to a certain degree, my components will melt and fry my systems.”  
  
Hank slowly sat up straight. “Shit, talk about melting from the inside out. Can’t we just get your component replaced?”  
  
“No, no.” Connor stood up, removing his jacket in hopes that it would help. “It’s a software problem, I have to find it before my system-“ suddenly Connor eyes rolled back, his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Hank called out as he failed to reach Connor before his body collided with the ground, a sickening thump echoing in the room.   
  
“Connor, Connor!” Hank yelled as he rolled the android over. The heat was enough that even through Connor’s clothes it was too much for a human. Hank could smell melted plastic coming from his partner. With a curse, Hank heaved Connor to the bathroom, depositing him somewhat gently into the tub.   
  
“You know, if it weren’t for the situation, I’d take a moment to enjoy the irony of this situation.” Hank stated dryly as he turned on the shower. The cold water cascaded down onto the overheating android, his clothes and hair soaking and clinging to his body. He watched as steam hissed and rose with the difference in temperatures. Hank sat at the edge, staring at the water droplets collecting on Connor’s calm face. He reached over and undid Connor’s tie, unbuttoning a few to help release the heat. Hank sighed before standing back up, he removed Connor’s shoes, placing them on a towel by the toilet. _Kid would kill me if I left his leather shoes in the water._ __  
  
Hank let his hand hover over Connor’s head, the increasing heatwave emanating  from his partners body unfazed by the cold water. “Aw, Jesus...” Hank began stripping the android of his clothes, “Sorry about this, Connor.” He placed the wet clothes in the sink. Hank knew that androids were normally like Ken dolls in the crotch area, but he still felt like he’d be violating Connor’s rights by taking them off, so he opted to leave the boxer briefs.   
  
Hank quickly made his way to the freezer, scooping up every ice cube and ice pack he could find. He deposited them into the tub before realizing this wasn’t nearly enough. He heard a few pops coming from his partner before his skin started to peel back around his chest and neck, revealing the white silicon mechanics. Hank’s panic rose as he he grabbed whatever container he could find and darted out the back. He never thought he’d be thankful for the snow but here he was, thanking God for endless supply as he scooped handfuls of it into the containers.   
  
He repeated this a few times until the bathtub was completely filled, covering his partner up to his chin. Hank wasn’t sure how to monitor Connor’s temp until he remembered his thermometer in the drawer. He prayed it would have the same effect as he placed it in Connor’s ear, waiting for the beep.   
  
“Holy shit...” Hank stared at the number on the screen. 176 degrees. Any human would be long dead by now. He can’t imagine how hot it must have been an hour ago. More than likely well above the 200 mark. Hank realized Connor’s LED was no longer blinking yellow rapidly, just pulsing strongly. Taking that as a sign he was doing the right thing, Hank continued to replace the ice as it melted down the drain well into the night.  
  
Hank’s eyelids felt heavy, he struggled to stay upright on the toilet. He had managed to get Connor’s temperature down to 120 degrees, even opting to put the thermostat as low as it could. Once his temperature got under 150, Connor’s LED started cycling. It did that whenever Connor was processing something, he hoped that meant Connor was fighting whatever bug was in his system. Hank shivered as he pulled his blanket close. His eyes slowly shut as his body convinced him that Connor was safe enough to warrant a snooze.   
  
Connor stared at the white wall as his system booted up. He tried to move, looking down at his body when he was met with crunching and resistance. He was covered in icy slush, his skin fried in places. He looked over to see Hank passed out beside him.   
  
“Hank?” Hank bolted up, rubbing his face as he trudged to Connor.  
  
“Connor, you’re awake? How’re you feeling?” Connor studied himself, noticing the lack of clothes on his body. Hank quickly piped up, “At first I was going to leave the clothes, but then I remembered you don’t get frostbite. So I figured being straight in the ice would probably be better for your systems.”  
  
“You’re right. Direct contact with the ice sped up the cooling process.”  
  
Hank cleared his throat, “What the hell kind of software issue almost melts your insides?”  
  
Connor struggled to free himself from icy prison. “It was more of a virus of sorts. It basically redirected precautionary failsafes so that my body couldn’t counteract what was happening.” Connor glanced at Hank, continuing after seeing his puzzled expression. “When my components begin overheating, my ventilation systems are supposed to kick in automatically in order to keep my temperatures down, like when humans sweat. The virus took these codes and replaced them, convincing my systems that the ventilation was working. Since it wasn’t, my temperatures continued to rise until my systems shut off to contain damage.” Hank held out a hand to stable Connor as he stood, “I was unable to locate the code before I shut off. If you hadn’t brought my temperature down I would have died.” Connor paused, staring at Hank briefly, “You saved my life, Hank.”  
  
Hank huffed, waving him off. “Hell, you’ve saved my ass so many times now...it’s not like I could just leave you to fry. Now if you’re all better then get some damn clothes on, and turn the thermostat up. While you’re busy overheating, I’m sitting here freezing my ass off in my own home!”  
  
Connor smirked as he watched Hank shuffle out of the bathroom, bundled up tight in his comforter.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a prompt for Connor overheating for quite some time, but didn't have any ideas for it until last night when our AC was out and I ended up sleeping in a large pile of ice packs.


End file.
